Band of Brothers
by Sindarin Lady
Summary: Woohoo...angst and memories. Remus remembers how he first met the Mauraders, I wrote this last May for a friend, but here it is. R/R please!


"Band of Brothers"  
  
A/N-You might wonder why in the heck I am starting on this so late in the school year, you might not. You might think that this will turn in to somethink of my usual legthyness, you might not. You might think that HBO's Laywers are about to pitch at tent in my front yard for useing the title of their war movie, you might not. You might think I am crazy, then there is the slimest possibility that you don't  
This is for those who don't  
***  
We had always been close. We were never friends, we were as family. I never really remember when we first met, I've always though we had just met and been great friends from the start, but years later when I was asked by Harry and his friends to explain how we were to become, Sirius ended up telling the tale, with his audiance in rapt attention, including me, chidding myself for my lose of memory, my lost past.  
After that I went to Dumbledore, I asked him to give me leave and the key to Lily and James' storage vault. He smiled kindly, a knowing light in his eyes as he nodded and handed me the key without a word, as if all that need saying could not be expressed in any language, save the sound of silence.  
I left the school without a word to anyone, leaving lesson plans for who ever would serve in my place. As soon as I had gotten outside the school boundry I apperated to Gringotts.many people beleive Gringotts to be a bank and a bank only, but it has another branch, to hold in safe keeping the treasures of wizard families.   
Again, with sparsely a word, I received direction to Lily' and James' vault, and hitched a ride in a cart with a bubbling young family, who came to put away the things they had saved in case they had twins, as the docters had expected. The mother held a one month old baby in her arms, I smiled and congradulated them, but my mind was far from were I was.  
My concise jolted awake as the cart was brought to an aprupt stop in front of the Potter's storage vault.I clammered out, my sheo caught on the rim and I landed ungracfully on the platform. I waited for the cart to go speeding down the tracks before I approached the vault, a bit hesitant, and as I got closer I realized: Lily and James' were most likely the last people to come here.  
Trembling I reached for the key hole, my breath caught in my chest and I turned the key and the lock unclicked, the door creaked open, I peered in. Nothing phenominal, to the normal veiwer, but a few of my best friends, my truest friends, my family was murdered by the hands of one of our own. If that has ever happened to you you would understand. But if it hasn't you can pretend, it might work,it might not.  
I timidly walked in the dark vault, a shaky flick of my wand sent balls of flame to the torches that mounted the walls, light touched a room that hadn't seen it in 15 years.I looked around, wide eyed and breathless at the treasure trove of my friends, strike that,of Family.  
Harry's firts miniture broom, Lily's wedding gown stood as if on a magical manican, a music box of James' greatgrand mother, with a glowing orange and firery red phenoix on it's top.Next to the wedding gown, on another magical support, stood James' dress robes he had worn for the wedding, the gown and suit stood arm in arm. This room was a trove of memories.   
I took a deep breath, after realizing that I had stoped brathing, and blinked rapidly to hide the tears that no one would see. I slowly trundled past Harry's first crib, a pink flowery basinet, a muggle one, of Lily's, a trunk full of baby clothes, and then a corner full of Quiditch supplies. Another magical manican held up James' Gryfinndor Quiditch Robes, the handless glove held to the "Starflyer 500" that he had treasured so much. Even though he was rich enough to buy a better broom every month, he held close to his Starflyer, Sirius and I had bought it for him.  
I passed it slowly, oh so slowly, coming to a trunk, an old worn out one, hidden under a miniture play snitch in a large wooden case, and wedged between both Lily and James' school trunks,I grabbes it by the handles and heaved it out, the scrap of the trunk on the stone and my exertion to get it out rent the air, breaking the stonic silence.  
I lifted the heavy lid, the hinges creaked,I looked in wonder at the thinck heavy photo albums Lily had spent so much time on. I shifted the ones on top, dug deeper and deeper until my arms were fully submerged in them up to my shoulders, and my face pressed into the leather covers.Untilfinially my hands lay hold on a battered book that I removed from the bottom of the chest. I sat cross legged with the book open in my lap, like a child who on a rainy day explored the realms of an old attic.  
The cover sheet was in a scrawly 11 year olds hand,reading:"My first year at hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and wizardry", then at the bottom in the same hand, but cursive instead of print read:'James Potter". I fliped the first page, were there was a picture of James and Sirius together, waving in front of a steaming scarlet train. The next one was as goofy as most pictures that they had, Sirius had James in a headlock and was makeing punching motions at his face. James was laughing, and holding to his glasses.  
I look down the page, then to the next, were I stopped, reconistion dawned on me, and I stared at the picture of a scrawny, short, wet figure that slumped in the seat of the hogwarts express, his robes tattered and a bruise was starting to show on his cheek bone, He looked exaustedly to the camera.My mind recalled memories I had long since forgotten.  
***  
A younger me, a much younger me, dropped my tan coloured satchel onto the seat next to me, and ploped down beside it. I was tired, I tire easily, but this had strained me both physically and emotionally. I had been on the train for half an hour now, the same amount of time that the train had been moving. I had been rejected from four other compartments,hopefully they wouldn't notice the no one, the new guy who had practicallyapperated from absolutly no where into their cirle of friends, as the others had. I closed my eyes in exaustion.  
"Hey, stupid!", a voice called, my eyes sprung open and I looked up to an oilly, greasy haired, hook nosed plae boy, he was about my age and had a mean look in his eyes,"What are you doing here? You don't look like a Slytherin, What do you think Malfoy?"  
Another boy joined my vision, a tall, pale, wite haired boy, he sneered",What Searvas?",he growled angerly, he glared at me.  
Searvas pointed at me,"what do you think?Slytherin material?"  
Malfoy snorted",More like Hufflepuff."he grinned evilly, I quailed under their glares.Unoticed to me and others, two boys, my age, poked their heads in to the doorway, one had black unruley hair and glasses, the other had dark dark brownish black hair, he grinned widely, they snuck into the compartment, holding large water and cream filled balloons, they began to pelt the students who were in the compartment, screams filled the air.  
"Slytherins Suck!",the one with glassess yelled, as one of the balloons h had launched hit Searvas in the face,"Ha! Don't think this subs for a shower Snape!"  
The other boy cackled with glee as the Slytherins charged at him, he had target practice, never missing and driving them back, he spotted Malfoy, who huddled in a corner and me, who clutched my tan satchel. He rushed over and grabed me by the arm, pulling me along. But Searvas swung his fist in anger, aiming for the other boy, I screamed as he missed and his fist almost knocked me off balance as it stuck me cheek., the boy with glasses ran up. His feet skidded on the slick wet linoleum, one foot went under him, th other slid along the floor, he slide takled Searvas, than leapt up, grabed my other arm and he and the other boy half drug half carried me out of the wet compartment. I went along, dazed, the pain in my cheek was unbareable,t he next thing I know was that I was sitting in a much smaller compartment, a grinning face leered in mine.  
"Well, Well, Jamesy boy, looks like we have ourselfs a Slytherin prisoner!",he taunted",Are you going to do some black magic to get your self out of here?"  
"What do you think we should do?"the boy with glasses pondered, paceing the compartment, his hands clasped behind his back,"Jelly legs, then turn him into a roach and set him lose in the girls dorm?Or something worse?"  
My eyes widdened," But I'm not even slytherin!I was just looking for a place to sit!"  
"Well that takes the fun outta it", the one with out glasses sighed"Well James, looks like we got ourselves another partner in crime!"  
"what?!", I gasped, james grinned, the other boy launched into explainatiation, as if it were ovious.  
"You'll want revenge, and you'll be in Gryfinndor, of course, or that ol'hat will have the stuffing beat outta him!",He threw his hand out to me,"Sirius Black,at your service"  
The other boy stuck out his hand as I shook Sirius'",Potter, James Potter, and I like my Pumpkin Juice Shaken, not stirred."  
I grinned sheepishly and Sirius laughed, grabbed a camera from his seat."Say Cheesy!", the bulb flashed and my life changed forever. For once I had friends, for once I was someone.  
***  
I left the vault and left London, without a sound, keeping to my mind, keeping to memories. I walk through the Hogwart halls, a few sencond year Hufflepuffs skittered quickly around the corner, looking supiciouly over their shoulders, I let out a sigh.  
Did it not occur to these people that I was human, same as them? Did they wonder that if I was tickled, would I laugh? If I was hurt, would I cry out in pain? If I was prevoked, would I fight? If it came to be, would I cry? If pricked, would I bleed?  
I have human normal emotions, like they do, yet they look at me as if I was the terror in the night, the alien from another planet. They saw me as an empty, lifeless, a terrible, terrible thing, a monster. Yet the only monster I saw was th hate, and predjudice that filled their eyes.  
I then went to return the key, muttering the password, I lumbered wearily up the stairs, and opened the door. Sirius turned from were he and Dumbledore had been talking, a sympathetic grin on his face. I sighed and closed the door behind me.  
"Hello Clairese", he said in a strained Hannibal voice, he laughed,"that movie scared the crap outta Pettigrew, wonder if it will now?"  
I grinned feebaly and put the key on Dumbldore's desk, he looked up at me,"we've been worried about you Remus, what's wrong?."  
Sirius stood up and punched me lightly in the shoulder,"yeah, what did you need to know?"  
I grinned and put my arm around his shoulder,"Nothing that I haven't known before."  
"And what is that?",Siris asked  
" that we, me you and James, have always and always will be, a band of brothers."  
The End  
Yeah and I own nothing of that. so booya!  
  
the 5th COMES OUT JULY 21!!! 


End file.
